The present invention relates to compositions for the removal of grease and oil spots from concrete, asphalt, and certain other surfaces.
The composition of each comprises two components. One is a specialty degreaser to emulsify the oil and grease or stains, and which is then absorbed by the diatomaceous earth.
Before applying the composition according to the invention, the ingredients are mixed into a paste or thick fluid.
The compositions according to the invention are preferably utilized by first spraying a pre-treat material over a spot to be cleaned, scrubbing the spot area, applying a composition of the invention and allowing it to dry.
Example detailing the respective ingredients and their respective percentages in the compositions of the invention are set forth in the specifications as Examples I and II, and are defined in the claims.
The present invention relates to compositions for the removal of grease and oil spots from concrete, asphalt and the like.
The product or compositions comprise two components, one a specialty degreaser and the other an amorphous diatomaceous earth. The diatomaceous earth utilized may preferably be such as that known by the trade name Diafil 570 CAS #61790-53-2, of CR Minerals, Golden Colo. The degreaser comprises a non-ionic surfactant CAS #12787-87-0, and 1-butoxy 2-propanol CAS #513131-66-8.
The ingredients are mixed into a paste of a thick fluid consistency somewhat similar to that of a pancake batter.
Compositions according to the invention are useful for driveways, sidewalks, basement concrete, garage floors, patios, pool areas, etc. The compositions are safe, effective and biodegradable.
Utilization of compositions according to the invention preferrably comprises the steps of: (1) spraying a pre-treat material over the spot to be cleaned, (2) scrubbing the area about the spot, as with a brush, (3) wiping away any excess pre-treat material or product, (4) applying a composition according to the invention, as with a spatula or the like, (5) allowing the composition to dry for twelve to twenty-four hours, (6) sweeping away dried product, and (7) sweeping up excess product, as by means of a wet sponge.
The degreaser emulsifies oil and grease, and is absorbed into the diatomaceous earth as the mixture dries out.